stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Athos
Athos was the first planet the Atlantis expedition visited after arriving in the Pegasus Galaxy in 2012. Description 10,000 years ago, Athos was a populous human world protected by the Lanteans. The Wraith that would become known as Ashes and Osprey originally came from this world. After escaping from their prison on the frozen planet, the first Wraith dialed out to Athos before escaping to another planet. They later returned to seek aid from Ashes' wife only to fall into a trap by the Lanteans that they barely escaped. After the beginning of the Lantean-Wraith war, the Lanteans who lived on Athos abandoned the planet to fight in the war. Eventually, Athos suffered a massive Culling from Wraith hive ships and Wraith cruisers in order to feed the Wraith armada besieging Atlantis. While the rest of the planet fell victim to the Wraith attack, the city of Emege possessed a Lantean energy shield that protected it from attack, becoming the last safe place on the planet. After a year and a day, the shield finally failed and the Wraith, led by the legendary and feared Queen Death destroyed Emege and dined on its people so that the city could never rise again. After taking their fill, the Wraith departed, leaving the starving Athosian survivors to pick up the pieces. After the return of an Athosian named Arda with news that the Lanteans and Queen Death were both gone, the Athosians rebuilt Emege and set out to live their lives without the Lanteans. Athos still suffered Cullings with the first being two generations after the Lanteans lost the war. Sometimes only a few years would pass between Cullings and sometimes a century with some Cullings being by a single Wraith Dart through the Stargate and others being more massive and ending with cities destroyed and thousands lost. Eventually, the Athosians abandoned Emege and took up a simpler life on Athos to survive by hiding from the Wraith. After the arrival of the Atlantis expedition, they traveled to Athos where they found the Athosian village near the ruins of Emege. Teyla Emmagan took Major John Sheppard to some caves where the early Athosians hid from the Wraith, and where Sheppard found a necklace that belonged to Teyla. Unfortunately, the central locket was actually a Wraith transmitter that detected the ATA gene in Sheppard, which lead the Wraith to cull the planet. The Tau'ri helped the Athosians to fight back, but there were still a number of losses, leading Sheppard to take the Athosians back to Atlantis. As punishment for the Athosians' defiance, the Wraith devastated the planet. Athos was littered with forests and has short days.It was later revealed that at some point the expedition must have returned as Teyla commented that the Wraith had "scorched it bare" in revenge.Teyla later discovered from Guide that the legendary Queen Death that devastated Athos during the Lantean-Wraith war was in fact Coldamber, a Wraith Queen encountered and killed under Lantea's ocean. After accessing the Wraith genetic memory she has as a Wraithkin, Teyla learns of the history of the original Wraith and their connection to Athos. Following the fall of Queen Death, Athos fell into the territory of Queen Waterlight who had aided Atlantis in defeating Queen Death. Category:Pegasus Galaxy planet's Category:Wraith planet's Category:Arboreal Planets (Pg)